


Marqué

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, In Universe, M/M, Post-Endless Waltz, Translation / Traduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Traduction. Premier Trowa/Quatre écrit par Sistercacao. Un texte empli de tendresse où Quatre doit affronter la mélancolie de se réveiller seul.
Relationships: 3x4, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 1





	Marqué

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473279) by [sistercacao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistercacao/pseuds/sistercacao). 



> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : Marqué  
Auteur : Sistercacao  
Traductrice : CuteCiboulette

Couple : 3x4

Rating : K+   
Avertissements : environ 500 mots, post-EW

NdT : de passage en coup de vent et entre deux rayons de soleil ! Merci à Pommedapi pour la relecture :)

Octobre 2010 (version originale) / Juillet 2011 (traduction française)

_Marqué_

  
Quatre réalisa qu’il était parti avant même que la sonnerie ne le réveille en sursaut. Il avait rêvé plus que senti la chaleur quitter le lit, la sensation persistante du dernier baiser déposé subrepticement sur sa nuque. Il avait su qu’il devrait prendre un vol tôt le matin pour la prochaine étape du cirque, que cette visite serait brève, mais cela n’amoindrissait que peu sa déception de se réveiller seul.

Il agita une main au-dessus du détecteur de mouvements du réveil pour éteindre celui-ci. Puis, il enfouit profondément le visage dans son oreiller pendant quelques instants, inspirant la faible odeur encore accrochée aux draps – entêtante, profonde, masculine. Trowa.

Après un délicieux moment, Quatre se redressa avec réticence et souleva les couvertures, frissonnant légèrement dans le froid de la pièce. Étouffant un bâillement du dos de la main, il tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de l’interrupteur. Il cligna des yeux, momentanément aveuglé avant qu’ils ne s’accommodent. Enfin, il se leva en s’étirant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Dans une demi-heure, sa secrétaire le brieferait sur les dernières nouvelles politiques et économiques de la Terre et des autres Colonies. Elle lui rappellerait quel serait son emploi du temps pour la journée, à quelle réunion guindée il devrait assister, de quel homme aux cheveux blancs dans un costume italien il devrait serrer la main. S’il était chanceux, une conférence de presse ou un déjeuner d’affaires.

Les draps auraient été changés d’ici qu’il rentre chez lui, la chambre rangée, et Trowa serait en plein vol à travers la galaxie. Ce serait comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Si seulement il pouvait échanger toutes ces réunions et poignées de mains contre le simple fait de se réveiller avec Trowa à ses côtés.

Quatre traversa la spacieuse salle de bain, appuyant sur l’interrupteur pour inonder de lumière la pièce couverte de marbre. À présent éclairé et face à l’immense miroir mural, son reflet lui coupa le souffle.

D’innombrables ecchymoses rouges, impossibles à manquer sur sa peau pâle, traçaient un chemin net de ses clavicules à son torse. Elles disparaissaient quelque part sous la ceinture de son boxer, chacune d’entre elles petite et ronde, de la forme d’un baiser – ou d’une morsure.

Dieu, pensa-t-il en s’observant fixement, j’ai l’air littéralement _profané_.

Étrangement, cette pensée le fit sourire. Bien qu’il se fût déchaîné la veille au soir, Trowa avait au moins fait preuve d’assez de modération pour ne laisser aucune trace qui ne pourrait être couverte par une chemise. Quatre leva une main fine pour toucher un point particulièrement rouge sang à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule. Il irradiait de chaleur, comme si une part de la passion de Trowa subsistait encore sur sa peau à cet endroit.

Et, s’il ne se trompait pas, Quatre se souvenait avoir lui-même laissé d’impressionnantes marques de griffures sur le dos de Trowa. Il adressa à son reflet un petit gloussement espiègle. Trowa les sentirait pendant des _jours_.

Cette prise de conscience bannit enfin la mélancolie persistante de s’être réveillé seul dans son lit. Elle rendit même tolérable la perspective des interminables réunions et négociations d’affaires qui l’attendaient. Même la nature trop courte de leur temps passé ensemble et la distance qui les séparait entre deux retrouvailles pouvaient être acceptées sereinement.

Après tout, marqués comme ils l’étaient, ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de revenir vers l’autre. 

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : je serais bien incapable de dire ce qui rend à mes yeux cette fic plus spéciale que d’autres Trowa/Quatre. L’écriture de Sistercacao, sans doute, tout simplement… Que dire ? Elle touche toujours juste en peu de mots. Je suis fan !
> 
> Si vous parlez anglais, je vous encourage à directement faire part de votre avis à son auteur.


End file.
